Coloring Outside The Lines
by justawakingdream
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the 10 drabbles, 10 prompts challenge at HPFC featuring a variety of characters and topics.
1. The World is Never What You Expected

**Author's Note: **For the '10 drabbles, 10 prompts' challenge on HPFC. Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. Anything you don't is either based on her work or my own creation.  
**Prompt: **Character Exploration  
**Character: **Lily Luna Potter

* * *

**The World Is Never What You Expected**

Lily Luna is the baby of the family. She's always been sheltered, always been protected from the harsh realities of the world. She has never experienced horrors like those her parents and grandparents endured during the wars that rocked the wizarding world. She was blissfully unaware of the fact that old hatreds die hard, until she came face-to-face with that reality. The children of Voldemort's supporters and allies were slow to forgive. Perhaps time heals all wounds, but how _much_ time is anybody's guess.

She cried the day a Slytherin boy told her that she came from a family of blood traitors and attention seekers. At eleven years old, she discovered that the world was not all sunshine and rainbows. It was not a lesson that she felt prepared to learn.


	2. Time To Play The Game

**Author's Note: **Written for the second prompt of the '10 drabbles, 10 prompts' challenge.  
**Prompt: **Het Pairing  
**Character(s): **NarcissaxRodolphus

* * *

**Time To Play The Game**

If Narcissa was going to be quite honest, Rodolphus Lestrange terrified her a little. Perhaps this was why she'd agreed to their little arrangement in the first place. He was much more suited for Bellatrix than he was for her, in the end, but she didn't dare refuse him outright. She let him guide her off to some dark corner of the school every other night, somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed. Rodolphus did not like to be disturbed.

Narcissa knew that whatever it was they had was not _special_, however. She'd seen him go off exactly the same way with other girls, equally as pureblood as she was but much less proper. There were things that she would not give him, after all, no matter how much he intimidated her.

Narcissa Black had far more class than that, after all.


	3. It's Always Worth It In The End

**Author's Note: **For the '10 drabbles, 10 prompts' challenge on HPFC.  
**Prompt: **Slash Pairing  
**Character(s): **Lysander x Scorpius

* * *

**It's Always Worth It In The End  
**

Scorpius couldn't remember when he'd started to think of Lysander as attractive. It had just happened. He knew that his grandfather in particular dreaded the idea of him falling for a Weasley girl. He'd never even considered this.

Scorpius had intentionally gotten himself detention. It was worth it to be here, watching the way Lysander's muscles moved and stretched under his skin as he cleaned trophies. The other boy noticed him staring and _smirked_ that smirk at him.

"**What are you staring at, Malfoy?"**

Scorpius was too surprised to give a sarcastic response, and so he did the first thing that popped into his mind. He told the truth. **"You."**

"**Is that so?"**

Lysander had moved in and was almost too close for comfort. Scorpius would have told him so, too, but before he could speak the other boy leaned in to kiss him and his train of thought was completely derailed.


	4. I Always Get What I Want

**Author's Note: **Written for the fourth prompt of the '10 drabbles, 10 prompts' challenge.  
**Prompt: **Femslash Pairing  
**Character(s): **DaphnexHermione

* * *

**I Always Get What I Want**

"**Ten points from Slytherin."**

How _dare_ she? Daphne had never liked the mudblood Gryffindor, and the term came easily to Daphne's mind. She_ believed _it. Hermione Granger is tainted and _unworthy_, and her defiance makes Daphne want to break her.

How satisfying it would be, to have something so beautiful completely at her mercy.

Unable to resist the temptation another moment, Daphne descends upon Hermione and reaches out to grip a handful of the girl's hair, pressing an aggressive kiss to her lips.

"**You're mine, mudblood. Don't you dare forget it."**

Hermione was left staring in surprise as Daphne slipped away into the darkness.


	5. Just To Make You Talk

**Author's Note:** Written for the lola's '10 drabbles, 10 topics' challenge  
**Prompt: **Setting  
**Location****: **Slytherin Common Room

* * *

**Just To Make You Talk**

Times were dark. Even the Slytherin common room, where so many students were the children of former death eaters and accepting of the Dark Arts, was often full of hushed whispers. Such was the case now, for example, between Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Draco's antics on the train had worried her, and of course it was only natural to share her concerns with Blaise.

**"****Do you think he meant it? We're only children. What could the Dark Lord possibly want with us?"** As much as she wanted to believe that Draco could do _anything_, there were some things that she honestly hoped he _wouldn't_ do. Getting involved with the Death Eaters was one of those things.

Blaise looked dismissive.**"The Dark Lord wouldn't want anything with a little boy like ****_Draco_****. He only wants attention and to make people talk. It's working."**

Pansy fell silent, not wanting to throw fuel on the fire of Blaise's obvious resentment. Still, something in this didn't quite _add up_. What if Draco got himself into trouble? She shook that thought off. If he did, then she'd do her best to get him back out of it, somehow. There was always a way out.


	6. When The Darkness Finally Comes

**Author's Note:** Written for the lola's '10 drabbles, 10 topics' challenge  
**Prompt: **Genre  
**Genre****: **Tragedy

* * *

**When The Darkness Finally Comes**

**"****Where is he? Tell me, Longbottom, or your precious ****_son_**** will be next."**

How many times would they have to go through this? If Alice had known anything to tell, she might have, but she _didn't_. And now, they were threatening Neville, one of the only things that brought any light and life into her world any more. Frank would have killed them, she knew, if he'd been able to.

**"****Please, just leave Neville alone. He's just a ****_baby_****! I don't - "**

**"****Wrong answer."** The dreaded word was spoken again, and Alice found herself wracked by pain. She couldn't think, couldn't fight, couldn't muster the defiance she knew she should. Frank's hands gripped her shoulders, trying to anchor her. It was a losing battle. They were both slipping, ever so slowly. Frank's grip released and his screams echoed faintly in her ears. Or ... were those her own screams? She couldn't even differentiate anymore. There's a wetness on her cheeks, but she can't tell if she's crying out of despair or pain.

They were both going to die. Neville would never know them. At least there was Augusta, to tell him what his parents had lived for and what they'd died for.

The darkness was as welcome as an old friend, when it finally came.


	7. Embracing the Supernatural

**Author's Note:** Written for the lola's '10 drabbles, 10 topics' challenge  
**Prompt:** Event  
**Event****: **Halloween

* * *

**Embracing the Supernatural**

**"****Could you pass the pumpkin juice, please, Harry?"**

Despite the chill creeping into the air outside the castle walls, tonight the atmosphere within the walls was warm and festive. After all, it was Halloween. It was the one night of the year that muggles liked to embrace the supernatural, rather than fearing it. That sounded like something _Hermione_ would say, Parvati thought as she helped herself to another chocolate frog. There were much better reasons to like Halloween, if you asked her.

She liked it because it was the one day of the year she could eat whatever she wanted without worrying about the consequences.


	8. More Than Melancholy

**Author's Note: **Written for the lola's '10 drabbles, 10 topics' challenge  
**Prompt: **Serious topic – clinical depression.

* * *

**More Than Melancholy**

Dominique Weasley had always hated being the middle child. She wasn't the oldest _or_the youngest, not the shining example to live up to or the precious baby of the family. She was always aware that she would somehow be eclipsed, and perhaps that was the cause of the palpable _sadness_ that always seemed to surround her.

There had always been something melancholic about Dominique, after all. In the hustle and bustle of life in the large Weasley family, however, nobody suspected that something more was at play until Dominique stayed in bed for nearly a week straight over Christmas and began to exhibit worrying signs – constant sadness, self-destructive tendencies, and a general lack of enthusiasm for just about everything.

Then they began to suspect that, just maybe, it was more than a little melancholy that ailed her.


	9. Convince Me

**Author's Note: **Written for the lola's '10 drabbles, 10 topics' challenge  
**Prompt: **One word of dialogue - 'Indeed'

* * *

**Convince Me**

Was it wrong for Narcissa to feel this way about a man other than Lucius? She'd been holding a candle for Rabastan Lestrange since their childhood, but it was only now that he expressed a similar interest. Of course, he _would _wait until it was far, far too late.

He claimed that he could be whatever she wanted him to - whatever she _needed_ him to. She'd told him that it was too late, and of course he sought to convince her with a kiss. It was aggressive and desperate, and she sighed as he pulled away.

**"Indeed." **The slightest hint of a smile crossed her face. She'd waited so long for this that she could hardly believe this was real and not some schoolgirl flight of fancy.


	10. You Have To See It To Believe It

**Author's Note:** Written for the lola's '10 drabbles, 10 topics' challenge  
**Prompt:** Creatures - nargles

* * *

**You Have To See It To Believe It**

Harry didn't understand how Luna could really believe that nargles were the ones stealing her shoes. He knew that she did honestly believe in the things that she talked about, but how? Everybody around her thought she was barking mad, and yet she didn't back down or change her mind about things.

As far as she was concerned, it seemed, nargles were very real and had definitely played a hand in stealing her shoes. He just shook his head in mild amusement - and disbelief, of course - and fell into step beside her. He wondered if she'd ever actually seen one, and if that was why she believed in them so wholeheartedly.

In the end, it really didn't matter. It was all just another oddity, another part of the whole picture that was Luna Lovegood.

**"Let's find your shoes, then. The nargles can't have gone too far."**


End file.
